fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings
The Koopalings are Bowser's seventeen (originally seven) children. His seven sons and one daughter were his favorites until Bowser Jr. came along and he is now most commonly shown as second in command and favorite son. Bowser Jr. has now become so important to Bowser that Bowser has almost forgotten about his youngest son Sammy Koopa. The term originally only applied to the first seven children, being Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Ludwig. Troy Koopa is sometimes seen as Bowser's favorite. Since New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the Koopalings seems to be more popular in fangaming, and Bowser Jr. was added to the group, along with nine more Kids. Some of them are adopted. __TOC__ List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes! There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biologically owned by Bowser. Here is listed the seventeen Koopalings. This list also features information of them. It is listed in elderly, from youngest to oldest. #Sammy Koopa - A Koopaling who is fully red. He is identical to Iggy. #Troy Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who resembles, or perhaps is, a Mini Bowser. #Bowser Koopa Jr. - Bowser's most favorite son. He looks like his dad in the past. #Tim J. Koopa - A Koopaling that seems to be related to Iggy and Lemmy. He is obsessed with all kinds of rocks. #Harley B. Koopa - A Koopaling who has his own troops. He is depicted as the eighth (excluding all the fanon ones and Bowser Jr.) #Larry Koopa - The sneakiest of all Koopalings #Risen Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who serves as Bowser's slave, being treated the worst. The iris around the pupil of his eye changes color together with his mood. #Jackson Koopa - Considers himself as the coolest of all Koopalings. The only sunburned Koopaling, who is extremely cocky and ignorant. He resembles Larry. #Morton Koopa Jr. - A really large Koopaling, yet the second to youngest Koopaling. He seems to be talkative and has a low chuckle. He's also the heaviest of the Koopalings, and the only original one with a different skin color. #Wendy O. Koopa - The feminine of the original Koopalings. She likes beach areas and singing. #Ellen W. Koopa #Zero Koopa - A character which looks exactly like Iggy, but he has a very different shade in his body and also has white glasses. #Iggy Koopa - The craziest of the Koopalings. He has been said being inventor. He originally looked like Lemmy (except for glasses), but he later became even longer than Morton Jr. #Roy Koopa - A big and bulky Koopaling that resembles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple. #Lemmy Koopa - The shortest of all koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven Koopalings. He is dim witted and has more interest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario. #Ludwig von Koopa - Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven. #Galahad Koopa - The only Koopaling whose face looks exactly like Bowser's. He is also the largest one. Galahad is very cold hearted, but is only nice to his siblings. #Lavora Koopa - The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. She has an interest in rock music. She is the only Koopaling with full gold-blonde hair and has a bow wrapped on her tail. Appearances Side Scrolling Adventure Bowser's ten biological children appear as 2nd, 3rd and 4th players in this game. War for the Throne The Koopalings appear in Koopalings: Sibling Rivalry as the main characters. Although Sammy, Troy and Bowser Jr. don't appear. This game marks the first appearance of the Super Koopalings Playing as a familly In Super Mario Sports Villain League the koopalings seperate are all playable character. Bowser jr. and Bowser are also in the game. Mario and Nintendo Heroes: 1 Big Problem The Koopas and the adopted appears as the main villains being led by Wyton Van Koopa. It shows a story later in the game of how Bowser found the Adopted Koopalings. The Bowser Show The Koopalings along with Bowser star in 'The Bowser Show', which follows the events of Bowser and the Koopalings. It broadcasts on the Steli Channel. Dealing with Mario,again This time, only Bowser's biological children are playable. Gallery Known Koopalings File:Sammy_Koopa.jpg|Sammy Koopa File:544px-Mparty6_koopa_kid.jpg|Troy Koopa File:BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Tim J. Koopa NSMBVR.png|Tim J. Koopa File:HarleyKoopaSW.png|Harley Koopa File:Larry_Koopa_3D.png|Larry Koopa File:Risen koopa.png|Risen Koopa File:Jack_Koopa.png|Jackson Koopa File:Morton_Koopa_Jr_3D.jpg|Morton Koopa Jr. File:Wendy_O_Koopa_3D.png|Wendy O. Koopa Ellen W. Koopa.png|Ellen W. Koopa File:Zero_Koopa.jpg|Zero Koopa File:Iggy_Koopa_3D.jpg|Iggy Koopa UnnamedKoopaling.png|Spike Koopa File:Roy_Koopa_3D.jpg|Roy Koopa File:Lemmy_Koopa_3D.png|Lemmy Koopa File:Ludwig_Von_Koopa_3D.png|Ludwig von Koopa Galahad koopa.png|Galahad Koopa File:Lavora.png|Lavora Unconfirmed Koopalings File:Icy Koopa jr..png|Icy Koopa Jr. File:Marco Koopa.png|Marco Koopa File:Michael J. Koopa.png|Michael J. Koopa File:Lucas Koopa.png|Lucas Koopa Group Art File:All_Koopalings.PNG|The original Koopalings, including Bowser Jr. File:Koopalings_Fanon.PNG|The original Koopalings, including Bowser Jr. and some fan-made ones. Category: Groups **Koopalings Category: Koopas Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:The Bowser Show